


Close Your Eyes and Believe

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Isaac finally speaks, his teeth are chattering almost too hard for Derek to understand him. “W-wh-what if they’re de-dead, Derek? Wh-what if we a-aren’t fast enou-ough to get to them?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You can't think like that," Derek replies quietly.</i>
</p>
<p>Derek takes Isaac home after the ice bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Believe

When Isaac finally speaks, his teeth are chattering almost too hard for Derek to understand him. “W-wh-what if they’re de-dead, Derek? Wh-what if we a-aren’t fast enou-ough to get to them?”

“You can’t think like that,” Derek replies quietly. They’re getting into his car to go home and he has to practically carry Isaac and push him into the seat because his limbs won’t hold him up. Derek thinks this might not have been such a great idea, but it’s done and now all they have to do is wait for Stiles and Scott to find something that will lead them to Erica and Boyd.

If they’re still alive.

They have to be alive.

“B-but –“

“Don’t,” Derek snaps, harsher than he means to. Isaac’s mouth shuts with a snap and he shivers, droplets of icy water splashing off the line of his nose and onto his bare chest. “They aren’t dead, Isaac. They’re not. We’re going to go home and get you warm and Stiles and Scott are going to find out where they are. They’re going to be fine.”

Isaac nods, silent, and tugs at the towels around his shoulders, shivering even though Derek’s turned the heat up as strong as it will go.

More than half of the drive is made in silence, only soft whimpers from Isaac and the chattering of his teeth. Derek doesn’t say a single word.

They’re turning into the loft’s parking lot when Isaac whispers, “I miss them.”

Derek closes his eyes after he pulls the car to a stop. It’s been three months, almost four. It hasn’t gotten any easier to not have them around. “Me too,” is nearly inaudible as Derek jumps out of the car and comes around to Isaac’s side to help him out. His skin is still icy to the touch. He stumbles and Derek catches him against his chest and lets him stay there as he heads for the door. 

As soon as they’re inside, Derek pushes Isaac into the middle of the room and starts pulling off the towels he’s wrapped in. “W-what are y-you doing?”

“Staying in wet clothes isn’t doing you any favors,” Derek explains, fingers grabbing at Isaac’s zipper and tugging down. He doesn’t say anything when Isaac squeaks and clings to his shoulders. His hands push at the clinging fabric on his legs until Isaac’s standing in front of him naked and shivering. There’s a flush on his cheeks that Derek will blame on how cold he is and not on the fact that he’s standing naked in front of him. 

“De-Derek,” he says softly, arms wrapped around him as he shakes. 

“You’re okay,” Derek replies absently, feeling for the less soaked of the two towels so he can drape it over Isaac’s head. He scrubs at those messy curls until they’re fluffed up in every direction, then takes hold of Isaac and guides him over to his bed. He’s glad that it’s not upstairs, since Isaac’s wobbly legs can barely carry him this far without help. 

As soon as he hits the sheets, Isaac’s curling in on himself, making his long, lean body as small as possible in the middle of the bed. Derek tugs off his shirt and his jeans, boots on the floor by the bed already, and climbs into bed with Isaac.

Bright eyes look up from under a fluff of curls and find his in confusion. “Body heat.” Derek answers the question Isaac didn’t ask. “You can’t get warm on your own.” Isaac nods but he doesn’t move an inch, simply stares until Derek grabs him and hauls him closer. He hisses softly at the difference in their body temperatures and shivers when Isaac’s freezing fingers find his stomach and curl against his skin just above the waistband of his underwear.

Derek tucks Isaac’s face into his neck and grabs for the blankets, tugging them up over their bodies and tucking them tight around Isaac. He’s still shaking, tremors wracking his body, and Derek catches his feet between his thighs and holds them there.

It feels like hours pass in silence before Isaac’s trembling has slowed to only a few times every couple of minutes. Derek touches Isaac’s hair, the back of his neck, and the bumps of his spine. He familiarizes himself with Isaac’s body, touching him delicately until he realizes that Isaac’s nodding off. His hands still against Isaac’s back, one cradling the slope of his shoulders as Isaac sniffs softly.

“Derek,” he manages, words thankfully slurred by sleep rather than cold. “We’re gonna find them, right?”

Derek takes a deep breath and presses his face into Isaac’s hair. “We’ll find them, Isaac. I promise, we will.”

Isaac doesn’t respond, but he’s quiet, and a few minutes later Derek realizes he’s fallen asleep. “I promise,” he repeats, mostly to himself, like if he says it for long enough maybe it’ll be true.

It takes several, long, weary hours where he can’t move for Isaac’s body on his, but Derek eventually joins Isaac in sleep. When he wakes up in the morning, it’s because there’s an unfamiliar, heavy weight on his chest and panic choking him. He’s used to waking up alone, and it’s not until he remembers what happened last night that he’s able to relax. 

His fingers unclench from the tight fists they’d formed when he woke up and they press to the smooth, warm skin of a back that his sleep addled brain is coming to realize belongs to Isaac. His beta is lying mostly on top of him with his head tucked under Derek’s chin, their legs tangled inextricably together. Derek shifts just slightly and stills when Isaac makes a small sound and burrows deeper into his neck.

“Isaac?” The only answer he receives in another small sound, this time accompanied by a slow, rhythmic roll of narrow hips. Every muscle in Derek’s body pulls taut and he swallows as Isaac’s hips roll again. “Isaac,” he whispers again, more urgently. The long, hard line of Isaac’s cock is nestled against his hip through his briefs and Derek has no idea what to do with that relization. It’s morning, they’re both guys, and if Isaac was awake they could roll over and brush this off as early morning confusion.

But Isaac moves again, and he’s still mostly asleep, vague mumbles leaving his mouth that make it clear he doesn’t really want to wake up, no matter how badly Derek needs him to.

“Isaac. _Isaac_.” Isaac grunts in response and his body wriggles. At first Derek thinks he’s going to roll off of him, but he doesn’t. He rolls him, one long leg hitching up even further over Derek’s hip and bringing their groins into even closer contact.

It’s early morning - early enough that school isn’t an issue - so Derek can’t even use that as an excuse to toss Isaac off of him. Even if he could, he doesn’t think he’d be able to. Not after last night, not after what they’re going through and what they might find later today.

He thinks the possibility of what might happen later is what makes him throw all caution to the wind. He doesn’t know what they’re going to find or how much of a pack they’re going to have when this is over. What he does know is that he has Isaac right now and nothing in the world could make him let go.

Isaac’s back is warm when Derek’s fingers spread across it, his skin soft and giving when his fingertips dig in and his hips roll up as Isaac’s rock down.

He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t.

“Derek,” sighs Isaac.

He does.

Derek shifts them onto their sides, maneuvers Isaac so that they’re closer to being parallel and Derek’s not trapped under Isaac’s weight. He cups Isaac’s face in his hand when he lifts his head, eyes a little bleary with sleep but aware; big and dark with arousal and shock as he realizes what’s going on and what he’s been doing. “I’m–“ 

Derek doesn’t let him finish that sentence. He presses their mouths together before Isaac can apologize, before he can change his mind and decide that this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had. Isaac kisses back, surprise evident in the way he hesitates before their lips slot together.

They’re both scared and worried and so alone; they shouldn’t be shocked that this is happening. Derek’s honestly surprised this hasn’t happened sooner and he thinks that Isaac feels the same way.

The hesitance is gone from Isaac’s kisses as they deepen, and his hands aren’t shy at all about where they want to be. They push down Derek’s stomach and get his briefs down his hips in record time, leaving Derek to wiggle and kick them all way off until it’s bare skin against bare skin. 

Isaac moves first, just a quick roll of his hips that brushes their cocks together and sets off a chain reaction. Derek grabs his thigh and Isaac’s fingers bury themselves in his hair as they surge into each other and rut together. It’s clumsy and messy and hurried for no reason other than it can be. They’re both letting go of too much pent up tension and Derek doesn’t hesitate to yank their hips together and grind against Isaac.

Fingers pull and grab, mouths crash, and tongues slide together messily. The frenzy ends when Derek pulls away to take a breath, and Isaac ducks down and hides in his neck. He’s still clutching at him, gangly limbs wrapped as far around Derek as they can be, and Derek welcomes it. Isaac holds him like he needs him, like nothing else is holding him together right now, and Derek understands that feeling. He’s much more intimately acquainted with it than he would like to be and right now all they really have are each other. 

They’ve tangled their bodies back together again, and Derek doesn’t try to get away when the soft pants of breath against his throat turn wet and ragged. He braces one foot on the opposite calf and holds onto Isaac’s leg, his fingers smoothing from the sharp jut of his ankle bone to the curve of his hip as Isaac clings.

The frenzied passion they’d been feeling has fallen away into harsh reality, and while they’re still hard, still pressed together, Derek knows that Isaac’s crying into his shoulder. That he’s just as scared as Derek is, only he feels like he can show it. 

He doesn’t feel right telling Isaac that it’s going to be okay. He’s already promised him things that he shouldn’t have, but that is as much for his own benefit as it is Isaac’s. The best he can do right now is kiss at the angle of his jaw and hold Isaac while he shakes apart in his arms.

“I want them to be okay,” he whispers, voice wet and breaking in his throat. Derek presses his mouth hard against Isaac’s jaw and nods, clutching at his back. “Derek, they need to be okay.”

“I know,” Derek replies quietly, sliding his hand up Isaac’s leg until he can slip it between their bodies. It’s not even about getting off anymore, and honestly, Derek’s not sure it ever was. This is about closeness and sharing something with Isaac that he can’t share with anyone else. They don't have anyone else.

Their cocks are slick when he gets his hand around them, hot in his palm as he strokes once and gives them a tighter space to fuck into. “I know, Isaac, I know.” He’s not sure that the sob Isaac lets out is entirely pleasured.

They’re both quiet after that, just the wet sounds of their cocks slipping through Derek’s loose fist and the soft, shaky breaths Isaac lets out as he hides against Derek’s throat. 

When Isaac comes, it’s with a sob that sounds like _I’m sorry_ and Derek presses a gentle kiss to Isaac’s cheek as he follows him over the edge with a shaky sigh of his name. They pant against each other, breaths mingling in the hot, hollow space between their bodies as come cools on their bellies.

He stares at the far wall afterward; lets Isaac lie against him and takes slow, steady breaths that move Isaac’s head on his shoulder. He doesn’t feel any better about things, but at least he knows that he’s not alone.

“Thank you,” Isaac whispers, his fingers curled around Derek’s bicep, sweat making his grip slick and sticky.

“Don’t thank me until they’re home,” Derek replies, eyes closing as Isaac exhales and nods against him.

If he believes hard enough, it’ll be true.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably would have never made it's way out of my word docs if it wasn't for my dearest [Allie](http://youshinebrighter21.tumblr.com). Thanks, boo, you're the greatest.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
